


Prologue

by CelestialVapidity



Series: So No One Told You Life Was Gonna Be This Gay [2]
Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Autism, Autistic Character, Child Abuse, Depression, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Friendship, Gay, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Neurodiversity, Polyamory, Psychosis, Social Anxiety, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVapidity/pseuds/CelestialVapidity
Summary: How Fiver came to live with Hazel, Bigwig, and Hyzenthlay, at Watership Down.





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern college AU series for Watership Down. It's based mostly on the book, but will contain elements from the cartoon series, and the movie. WARNING: This fic contains child abuse, ableism, anxiety and its symptoms.

             Fiver shivers as he sits outside what was once his home. He’s been disowned by his parents, and three of his four siblings. They ‘can’t deal with his bullshit anymore’.

            He has a bag with his most important belongings sitting next to him. He figures he can go back for the rest of his things once he figures out where he’s going to live now. The teen picks up his bag, takes out his phone, and dials his big brother’s number. He begins walking down the sidewalk as it rings.

            He’s worried that Hazel won’t pick up the phone, and that he’ll have to sleep outside. However, his call is answered. He sighs with relief.

            “Hello, Fiver. How are you?” The younger of the two brothers is immediately soothed by his brother’s smooth voice.

            “I need a place to stay. Mum and Dad kicked me out.”

            “What?!” Hazel’s voice is shocked and outraged, and Fiver nearly winces, even though he knows that his brother’s anger isn’t directed at him, but at their parents.

            “Who’s ‘at, then?” A gruff voice on Hazel’s line asks in the background.

            “Fiver, you can come stay with me for now. Do you have a ride or should I pick you up?”

            “I can walk…” Fiver hates to put his brother out.

            “No. It’s almost dark. Where are you?”

            “Lapine Park.”

            “I’ll be there in 15.”

* * *

 

            Fiver and Hazel arrive at an old apartment complex, with ivy growing on the wall. The buildings are an off-white stone, with deep green window panes and doors. There’s a black metal fence surrounding the complex, with a sign reading ‘WATERSHIP DOWN’ on it.

            The two of them walk toward door number 973, and Hazel unlocks the door. The brothers head inside. In the small kitchen, are two other people, cooking something. They turn around upon hearing the door.

            One of the others is a tall, muscular man with dark brown skin, a black undercut, and dark brown eyes. The other is a woman with slightly lighter brown skin, shoulder length black hair, and bright blue eyes.

            “Who’s this, Hazel?” The woman asks, staring at Fiver.

            “Bigwig, Hyzenthlay, this is my brother Fiver. He’s going to be staying with us for a while. Fiver, this is my boyfriend Bigwig, and my girlfriend Hyzenthlay.”

            Fiver shyly waves at them. “Nice to meet you.”

            “Nice to meet you too, Fiver,” Hyzenthlay smiles.

            “Welcome to our home, lad,” Bigwig says, politely. “Should we make some stir-fry for you too?”

            “Um, if it’s not too much trouble.”

            “Come sit down, it’ll be ready soon.”

            Before Fiver can make it to the table, Hazel pulls him in for a hug. “Welcome to Watership Down, Fiver.”


End file.
